Love Heals
by Tina101
Summary: Mimi's back, but how can the frail dancer handle the nightmare called withdrawal after living on the streets for such a long time? PostRent.
1. And There's No One There

_Love Heals_

**Prologue: And There's No One There to Stroke Your Head**

Drawing her thin coat tighter around her, Mimi wandered around the park. It was useless, her coat was barely threads. People stared at Mimi as she stumbled down the sidewalk, but she ignored them. Those people knew nothing about reality. They would all go home to their nice warm homes, hearty meals, and piles of Christmas presents under their brightly lit Christmas trees, and tell their sons and daughters that they'd end up like her if they didn't go to medical school like only the parents wanted while the children wanted to be artists.

Mimi barely felt the ground beneath her feet. It was almost like her mind was tearing away from her body; almost like she was high…but only almost. Mimi managed to find a secluded park bench that wasn't already inhabited by a deformed lump that was a homeless person. Was that really what she looked like? A piece of shit nobody gave a damn about? Mimi curled up on the bench, and began to cry quietly. She missed Angel, she missed Roger. No, not Roger. He had accused her of cheating when she had given him the world. He was probably in Santa Fe, nice warm Santa Fe, with a new band, and a new girl.

_Good riddance_, she thought bitterly. Despite her lack of energy, Mimi kept crying, and ignored her longing to fall asleep. Finally, Mimi's eyes slipped closed, but she still cried softly in her sleep.

The sound of a girl crying softly caught Maureen's attention. She and Joanne were on their way to the loft to see the Boho boys.

"One sec. Pookie," said Maureen as she followed the sound of the crying to one particular park bench. Suddenly, she froze. "Hey Pookie, I think you should see this."

"What is…oh God," breathed Joanne. Curled up on the bench was undoubtedly Mimi. Joanne rushed over to the dancer's side, and put her hand on the too thins shoulder. She was shivering uncontrollably, and crying softly. "Mimi, Mimi honey can you hear me?" Mumbling something, Mimi rolled over to face Joanne.

"Roger?" she choked.

"No sweetie, it's Joanne. Do you know where you are?" Mimi nodded ever so slightly.

"The park. Where's Roger?"  
"At the loft," Maureen replied. "We'll bring you to him. He's _really_ worried about you." Very carefully, Joanne picked Mimi up. The dancer relaxed slightly when she felt Joanne's strong and familiar arms around her.

Joanne and Maureen rushed down the street towards the loft. They had to get Mimi somewhere warm, and fast. Despite Mimi's extreme weight loss (from next to nothing to nothing altogether), Joanne couldn't carry the dancer up the five flights of stairs to the loft. Maureen called up to the loft for help. Both she and Joanne hoped Mimi would get the chance to see Roger; she was fading fast.

**A/N:** Short, I know…SORRY! Hey, I'm typing three stories at once, so give me SOME slack. I'll update soon…promise. Until then, review. If you've never heard the song _Love Heals_, check out my profile to get a link. It was written by our favorite Jonathan Larson, and Sherie René Scott (Aida) was the first to record it, and the _Rent_ movie cast recorded it for the new soundtrack (for those who don't know). Anyway…reviews are like those Adam Pascal and Idina Menzel CDs I ordered…LOVED BEYOND BELIEF!!!

Tina101


	2. Like a Breath of Midnight Air

_Love Heals_

**Prologue: And There's No One There to Stroke Your Head**

Drawing her thin coat tighter around her, Mimi wandered around the park. It was useless, her coat was barely threads. People stared at Mimi as she stumbled down the sidewalk, but she ignored them. Those people knew nothing about reality. They would all go home to their nice warm homes, hearty meals, and piles of Christmas presents under their brightly lit Christmas trees, and tell their sons and daughters that they'd end up like her if they didn't go to medical school like only the parents wanted while the children wanted to be artists.

Mimi barely felt the ground beneath her feet. It was almost like her mind was tearing away from her body; almost like she was high…but only almost. Mimi managed to find a secluded park bench that wasn't already inhabited by a deformed lump that was a homeless person. Was that really what she looked like? A piece of shit nobody gave a damn about? Mimi curled up on the bench, and began to cry quietly. She missed Angel, she missed Roger. No, not Roger. He had accused her of cheating when she had given him the world. He was probably in Santa Fe, nice warm Santa Fe, with a new band, and a new girl.

_Good riddance_, she thought bitterly. Despite her lack of energy, Mimi kept crying, and ignored her longing to fall asleep. Finally, Mimi's eyes slipped closed, but she still cried softly in her sleep.

The sound of a girl crying softly caught Maureen's attention. She and Joanne were on their way to the loft to see the Boho boys.

"One sec. Pookie," said Maureen as she followed the sound of the crying to one particular park bench. Suddenly, she froze. "Hey Pookie, I think you should see this."

"What is…oh God," breathed Joanne. Curled up on the bench was undoubtedly Mimi. Joanne rushed over to the dancer's side, and put her hand on the too thins shoulder. She was shivering uncontrollably, and crying softly. "Mimi, Mimi honey can you hear me?" Mumbling something, Mimi rolled over to face Joanne.

"Roger?" she choked.

"No sweetie, it's Joanne. Do you know where you are?" Mimi nodded ever so slightly.

"The park. Where's Roger?"  
"At the loft," Maureen replied. "We'll bring you to him. He's _really_ worried about you." Very carefully, Joanne picked Mimi up. The dancer relaxed slightly when she felt Joanne's strong and familiar arms around her.

Joanne and Maureen rushed down the street towards the loft. They had to get Mimi somewhere warm, and fast. Despite Mimi's extreme weight loss (from next to nothing to nothing altogether), Joanne couldn't carry the dancer up the five flights of stairs to the loft. Maureen called up to the loft for help. Both she and Joanne hoped Mimi would get the chance to see Roger; she was fading fast.

**A/N:** Short, I know…SORRY! Hey, I'm typing three stories at once, so give me SOME slack. I'll update soon…promise. Until then, review. If you've never heard the song _Love Heals_, check out my profile to get a link. It was written by our favorite Jonathan Larson, and Sherie René Scott (Aida) was the first to record it, and the _Rent_ movie cast recorded it for the new soundtrack (for those who don't know). Anyway…reviews are like those Adam Pascal and Idina Menzel CDs I ordered…LOVED BEYOND BELIEF!!!

Tina101

**Chapter 1: Like a Breath of Midnight Air**

Mimi barely felt Roger and Collins take her from Joanne, and carry her upstairs to the loft. Things finally began to register when they laid her down on the table.

"Roger? Roger!?" exclaimed Mimi. Roger rushed to her side.

"Shh, shh, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm right here," he said calmly. Mimi focused on Roger; she _needed _to focus on Roger. She was slipping away. She heard Roger apologize, and she heard herself apologize too even though it didn't really register. Roger told her that he finished a song for her.

Mimi heard Roger singing to her. One second she was lying in the loft, the next she was walking towards a warm, white light. Suddenly, Angel appeared.

"Angel!" Mimi exclaimed as she started to run towards her friend.

"Mimi, stop," Angel said firmly. Mimi skidded to a stop. "Turn around girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song."

"But…"

"If you come any closer, there's no turning back for you. I'm sorry Mimi-chica. I miss you, but this is as close as we can get. Now, turn back. Listen to Roger's song."

Mimi felt the hard metal table under her. She heard nothing, absolutely nothing. Not a siren, a dog barking, not on person yelling. Mimi twitched her fingers.

"Mimi!" Roger exclaimed. The dancer rolled over, and began to cough. Then, she sat up, and pulled Collins' coat off of her.

"I was heading towards this warm, white light, and I swear, Angel was there. And she looked good! She said, 'turn aground girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song.'" Roger gently took Mimi's face in his hands. Part of her wanted to pull away, but another part, a slightly stronger part, wanted to feel him close to her again. Mimi felt Maureen's hand on her forehead.

"Her fever's breaking," she said happily. Everyone began to rub Mimi's back, and hug her. The dancer shrank back from everyone.

"What's wrong?" asked Roger. Shaking, Mimi started to get up off the table. Roger steadied her by holding on to her arm.

"I'm really tired," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." The Bohemians watched as Roger helped Mimi to his room. Joanne left shortly after with Maureen seeing as there was no point for them to stay.

Right away, Mimi crawled into Roger's bed, and faced the wall. Roger sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked the dancer's hair.

"Please don't touch me," she mumbled. Roger stopped.

"What's wrong Meems?" he asked again.

"Just don't touch me, please." Roger shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Something was definitely wrong with Mimi. What could have happened to her on the streets? Roger couldn't help but ask the one fear on his mind.

"Mimi, were you raped?" Mimi rolled over and sat up.

Without thinking, she replied, "No, no I chose to do it. I, I needed the money." Gasping, Mimi covered her mouth. How could she be so damn stupid!?

"You did what!?" Roger yelled. "What were you thinking!?" Mimi began to cry.

"I needed the money-"

"Yeah, for drugs!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mimi sobbed over and over again. Roger stood up. Mimi, _his_ Mimi had been a prostitute. It was the very thing she had sworn she'd never do when she had worked at the CatScratch Club. Mimi looked at Roger with pain filled eyes, and got up off the bed. She was still pretty shaky. "Roger, please," she begged.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry. You know what it's like; longing for your next hit. How many times do I need to apologize before you listen to me?" Roger's cold stare caused Mimi to back away.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said. As he walked away, Mimi grabbed his arm.

"Roger please, I need you. Don't leave me," she said quietly. Roger looked deep into Mimi's eyes. If he walked away, everything threatened to repeat itself again. Roger stroked Mimi's cheek.

"I'll be right here," he reassured. "I'll watch over you." Slightly relived, Mimi crawled back into bed. She was soothed by Roger's presence as she drifted off to sleep. For the first time in weeks, she didn't worry about what would happen to her during the night while she slept.

Roger watched Mimi sleep. This was something he used to do all the time, and he missed it. She was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Roger's anger had subsided. He remembered what measures he had taken to get a hit. He had stolen from his friends on a regular basis, something he wasn't proud of. Heroin messed people up. They did crazy things, and only lived for their next fix. Mimi whimpered in her sleep. Roger slid under the blankets next to her. soon, he too slipped off to sleep.


	3. So If You Fear the Storm Ahead

**Chapter 3: So If You Fear the Storm Ahead**

Roger was still torn by the end of the day. He couldn't send Mimi away again, but at the same time, rehab would give her the care she needed. Sighing, Roger crawled into bed next to Mimi. He would sleep on it. Moaning, Mimi rolled over to face the rocker.

"Roger?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still half closed. Sweat poured down her frail body.

"What's wrong babe?" Roger asked.

"It's so hot…turn off the heat."  
"The heat's not on, it's like forty degrees in here." Roger got up off the lumpy mattress. "Wait right here."

Roger stumbled over to the bathroom. He grabbed a clean washcloth from under the sink, and ran it under cold water. When he got back to his bedroom, Mimi was huddled on the bed in her bra and underwear.

"Mimi, are you alright?" he asked. Gasping, Mimi looked up.

"It's so hot in here roger," she said quietly. Roger sat on the bed next to her, and felt her forehead. She wasn't warm at all. In fact, her skin felt a bit clammy.

"Shh, shh. Lie down, and put this on your forehead." Wordlessly, Mimi laid down. She flinched when Roger put the washcloth on her forehead. "There, isn't that better?" cooed the rocker. Mimi nodded, and grabbed Roger's hand. The cold compress helped her to cool down some. Slowly, her eyes closed.

For several days, Roger couldn't decide what to do with Mimi. One day, he was out at the park trying to clear his mind. Collins was sitting on the couch reading a book when he heard the loft door slide open. He looked up just in time to see Mimi making a run for it.

"Aww, hell no," he said as he got up to chase after her. Mimi leapt down the stairs with grace and ease. Collins was faster, however. He quickly closed the gap between him and the dancer, and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" Mimi tried to fight back against the larger man.

"Let me go Collins, you're hurting me! Please," she begged tearfully. "Let me _go_!"

"What's going on?" asked Roger. Mimi gasped, and her head whipped around. She broke free of Collins' grip, and threw herself in Roger's arms.

"She tried to bolt," replied Collins. Roger rubbed Mimi's back.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." Mimi pulled away from Roger and back up. Without warning, she began to run again. Roger grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Suddenly, Mimi brought her hand across Roger's cheek.

"Get off me Roger," she said through clenched teeth. Roger took Mimi's other arm, and began to force her back upstairs. The whole way, she fought and screamed. "Roger Davis you get your damn hands off of me!" she yelled. Roger practically shoved Mimi into the loft. Her screams tore through his hear, but that didn't matter. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever! I want to go for a walk!"

"Go then! Leave for all I care. Go live out on the street, seeing as you already know how to survive that way!" Tears streaming down her face, Mimi locked herself in her room.

Roger sank down onto the couch, and buried his face in his hands. He felt the couch shift, and Collins drape his arm over his shoulders.

"I can't do this Collins. I can't stand to see her like this. Maybe it would be for the best if I sent her to rehab." Little did Roger know that Mimi was listening on the other side of the door. Biting her bottom lip, she shrank away from the door. She couldn't stand to listen anymore.

"She'll be like this no matter where she is, so she might as well be in a familiar face with the people she loves." Roger smiled weakly.

"I still don't know man," he said quietly. Tears threatened to spill out of Roger's eyes, so he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't let Collins see him cry; he needed to be strong.

That night, sleep would not claim Roger. For nearly three and a half hours he tossed and turned in bed. Finally, he draped his arm over his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. Several minutes later, he felt Mimi prop herself up on one elbow.

"Roger?" she asked weakly. Roger sat up. "You're not going to send me away are you?" Roger sighed. He took Mimi's face in his rough hands, and looked into her eyes. Those wonderful eyes that had been his inspiration, his muse, were now partially vacant and partially pain filled.

"Why would you say that babe?" he asked. Mimi turned away from Roger's gentle touch. She was still skittish at times, almost antisocial.

"I heard you talking to Collins. Are you going to send me back to rehab?" Roger stopped to think. Days of going back and forth mentally now relied on a thirty second decision. Roger kissed Mimi's forehead softly.

"No, no I'm not." Smiling slightly, Mimi rested her head on Roger's chest. A huge weight had been lifted from both hers and Roger's shoulders.


	4. There Are Those Who Shield Their Hearts

**Chapter 4: There Are Those Who Shield Their Hearts**

Roger stayed true to his word. His and Mimi's relationship was already unstable, and Roger didn't want to risk anything. One afternoon, Roger was sitting on the floor across from Mark playing a game of checkers. Mimi was sitting on the couch, silently watching the game. She wasn't nearly back to normal, but she had taken a step or two in the right direction.

Completely out of the blue, Mimi began to shake uncontrollably. The dancer bit her bottom lip until she drew blood, and grabbed at the couch arm. She could make it through this on her own. Tears of pain streamed down her face. This hurt so much!

"Roger!" she cried. "Roger!" In a flash, Roger was up off the floor, and was at Mimi's side. He stroked her hair, and held her close. Any stranger walking into the loft would have thought that Mimi was having a seizure, she was shaking so badly.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm here," Roger cooed.

Once the shaking had subsided, Mimi pushed Roger away from her, and got up off the couch. Very carefully, she began to make her way across the loft to her room. When Roger got up to help her, she pushed him away.

"No, no I'm fine," she muttered. "I'm fine, I don't need help." Mimi took another step, and her knees gave out. Roger caught her around the waist, and picked her up bridal style. "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not. When's the last time you ate something?" Mimi shrugged. Roger carried her to their room, and gently laid her down on their bed. "I'm going to go get you something to eat." Mimi nodded. With half lidded eyes, she watched Roger leave.

Mimi figured that she must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, Roger was shaking her awake.

"Here's some soup," he told her. Mimi propped herself up in bed, and took the bowl of soup from Roger. "How are you feeling?"

"I fell flu-like." Roger pressed his lips against Mimi's forehead, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mimi put her bowl on the nightstand.

"You're a little warm. I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"I don't want to stay in bed! I want to go to the Life; I want to go to Maureen and Joanne's! You can't keep me locked up in here forever!" When Mimi tried to get out of bed, Roger pushed her back down.

"You're not going anywhere! I've been where you are right now, and I know what you want." Without another word, Roger left, locking the door behind him.

Roger threw himself on the couch, and pulled a pillow over his head. Mark began to toss the checker pieces back into the tattered remains of the box. It was obvious that Roger didn't feel like playing anymore. Everything was about Mimi, and Mark was fine with that. Mark watched Roger, and hoped that the rocker was sleeping. He was up most of the night, keeping Mimi calm while she clung to the toilet gagging and crying. A beeper going off caused Roger to jerk up. He pulled Mimi's purple beeper off his belt loop.

"you rest, I'll take Mimi her AZT," Mark said as he stood up. Roger jumped up, and grabbed Mimi's medicine bottle.

"I've got it, Mark. Don't worry."

"You sure?" Roger filled a glass with water and nodded. "I really think you should lie down before the girls come over."

"I'm fine man, don't worry about me." Mark sighed as he watched Roger slip into his room. Typical Roger Davis behavior. He pushes people away when he needs them the most. He shows no emotion, and never talks about his feelings. This worried Mark. More than anything, this worried Mark.

**A/N:** Short chapter I know…SORRY!!!!

Tina101


	5. Hold On to Love It'll Keep You Strong

**Chapter 5: Hold On to Love; It'll Keep You Strong**

Maureen was curled up on the couch with her head in Joanne's lap. The lawyer was gently running her fingers through her lover's soft hair.

"Hey Pookie?" Maureen asked completely out of the blue.

"Hmm?"  
"I, uh, I don't really feel like going over to the loft tonight," Maureen said reluctantly.

"Why not?" Maureen sat up and looked Joanne in the eye.

"Our Mimi's gone, and I can't stand to see her like that. I know they're our friends at all, and we should help them, but I feel like I need a break."  
Joanne gave Maureen a peck on the lips and said, "We'll stay here tonight then. Besides, if you go over to the loft all worked up, it'll make things worse."

"Really?" Joanne couldn't help but smile. Maureen looked like a small child.

"Yeah, I'll call the guys and tell them." When Joanne got up, Maureen laid back down. She felt bad about skipping out on the boys, but seeing Mimi in so much distress was hard on everyone…especially those who help Roger through his withdrawal.

Joanne returned from calling the loft a few minutes later. Much to Maureen's dismay, the lawyer had her briefcase in hand.

"Pookie, I wanted to spend the evening with you; not you and your damn briefcase," Maureen whined. Sighing, Joanne said on the floor by Maureen's head. She had wanted to spend the evening with Maureen and not her damn briefcase too.

"I'm sorry Honeybear, but I need to get this work done. Let me work in peace, and I'll make it up to you later." A seductive smile played across Joanne's lips. Maureen draped her arms over the lawyer's shoulder and watched her work. How could Joanne stand such _boring_ work?

It wasn't long before Maureen got bored watching Joanne working. She began to nibble on the lawyer's ear out of sheer boredom. Joanne put down her pencil and sighed.

"Mo, I'm trying to work," she said, there was a slight edge to her voice.

"I know you are, but this is so _boring_."

"You like a roof over your head don't you?" Joanne snapped. Maureen nodded meekly. "Then _please _let me work!" Pouting, Maureen retreated to the bedroom.

Several minutes later, Maureen sauntered into the living room. When Joanne didn't look up, the diva cleared her throat. Joanne looked up and froze. Maureen was wearing a risqué red negligee with her hair tumbling past her creamy shoulders in delicate waves.

"Come on Pookie, you know you want to," she purred. Never taking her eyes off Maureen, Joanne stood up and wrapped her arms around the diva's waist.

"Wow Maureen, I, I mean…wow!" Maureen giggled.

"Well, my dress has always been my strongest suit. So, you like?" Joanne kissed Maureen tenderly and slipped her hand under Maureen's negligee. She wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't wearing anything else.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Smiling mischievously, Maureen began to kiss Joanne passionately. She slid her hands under the lawyer's shirt and unclasped her bra. There was no stopping where this was going.

Later on, Maureen and Joanne lay in each other's arms in bed. Maureen was gently stroking Joanne's bare back. Suddenly, she sat up.

"Hey Pookie?" she asked.

"What's up babe?" Maureen chewed on her bottom lip gingerly.

"Did you know that Massachusetts allows same sex marriage?" Joanne paused for a second before nodding.

"Yeah I did. Where are you going with this?" Maureen flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well…say we see if it's true or not." Joanne sat up. Was Maureen really suggesting this?

"Are you serious?" asked Joanne. "You're not drunk or anything?"

"No, I want to do this. Come on Pookie…please?" How could Joanne resist? Maureen was suggesting the one thing she wanted more than anything. Joanne pecked Maureen on the lips.

"I'll take a few days off work and we'll leave tomorrow to see if this rumor is true or not." Maureen couldn't help but smile. She began to kiss Joanne fiercely. The couple fell back against the soft comforter for round two.


	6. When Life's Unfair

**Chapter 6: When Life's Unfair**

Sighing, Mark picked up the phone and began to dial. For three days now, nobody could get in touch with both Joanne and Maureen. According to Joanne's office, she had taken a few days off, due to a family emergency. The answering machine picked up…again. Mark hung up the phone. He was starting to get worried.

Mark went into the kitchen to find something to eat. After several minutes, the phone began to ring.

"Speeaak!"  
"Hey guys, its Joanne. I'm guessing you just called. We just got home." Collins came out of his room and answered the phone.

"Hey Jo!" he said cheerfully. "What the hell happened to you two? Did you drop off the face of the earth or something?"

"No, Maureen and I went to Boston to get legally married."

"Married!?" Mark stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Congratulations! Whose idea was that?"

"Surprisingly, Maureen's."

"Hey, I heard that!" Maureen called in the background. Collins chuckled.

"I'm happy for you both. Do you guys want to come over and celebrate? Mimi would probably be happy to see you."

"Sure, we'll be over in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Collins hung up the phone and turned around to face Mark.

"So, they got married, huh?" asked Mark. Collins nodded.

"Yeah, they went to Boston and got married legally. They're going to be here in about forty-five minutes." Nodding, Mark went back to what he had been doing. "Hey man, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Collins looked at Mark. He knew that the filmmaker actually wasn't lying.

A few minutes later, Mimi came out of her bedroom. Without so much of a second glance, she curled up on the window seat and stared out the window. She hadn't said a single word in over twenty-four hours. This was different than Roger's withdrawal. He had had a reason to be depressed, but she didn't.

"Hey Meems, Maureen and Joanne got married," Collins said happily. Mimi didn't look up. Collins looked at the dancer sadly before going up on the roof to smoke a joint.

When Roger got back from the free clinic, Mimi was on the window seat, shaking. Mark was sitting across from her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, I'm here, shh, shh, I'm here," Roger said as he crouched down next to her. "I've got it, Mark." Mark got up and left the couple alone. Mimi grabbed Roger's shirt and buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, she pushed him away. "What? What's wrong?" Mimi drew her knees to her chest and stared out the window again. Roger stroked her hair. "Why won't you talk to me?" Mimi squeezed her eyes shut and began to rock back and forth. Roger kissed the top of her head and got up.

Half an hour later, the loft door slid open. In a flash, Mimi was up out of her seat and bolted across the loft. Roger got up and grabbed her around the waist. Maureen and Joanne just stood there, frozen.

"Someone close the door!" Collins yelled. Right away, Maureen slid the door closed.

"Come on, Mimi, calm down," Roger said quietly in Mimi's ear. Mimi dug her nails into Roger's flesh until she drew blood.

"I want to go out!" she cried. "I'm tired of being in here." Roger lifted Mimi up off the ground and carried her to their room.

The second they were alone, Mimi spun around and began to beat her fists against Roger's chest. The rocker did nothing but hold her thin shoulders firmly.

"I hate you, Roger Davis! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The words stung Roger, but he knew that it wasn't really his Mimi speaking. Mimi sank to the ground sobbing. Roger bent down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mimi-"

"Don't touch me! Get the hell away from me!" Sighing, Roger got up and honored Mimi's wishes.

Maureen and Joanne sat down on the couch. The loft, their safe haven, had become a war zone. The metal door couldn't slide open without a mad battle over it. Mimi's screams could be clearly heard throughout the loft. Roger came out of the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Joanne got up to see how the rocker was doing.

"Don't touch me," Roger said firmly. Joanne stopped.

"Why?" she asked. Roger showed the lawyer his bleeding arm.

"I'm bleeding." Roger went into the bathroom to get a band aid. He couldn't risk getting the blood anywhere. As he came out of the bathroom, Mimi began to bang on the door.

"Let me out! You can't keep me locked up! Let me out! Unlock the damn door!" she screamed. Letting out a heavy sigh, Roger sat on the couch next to Maureen. The diva put a comforting hand on his arm. Mimi's screams were still coming strong.

"You're doing a great job with Mimi," Maureen said. "I know how hard this is on you." Roger gave the diva a weak smile. He desperately wanted to change the subject.

"So, you two got married?" he asked. Maureen couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it's legal in Boston, so we went there." Roger nodded. From the sounds of it, Mimi was now kicking the door and throwing her full body weight against it (which was next to nothing so no one was really worried). Joanne stared at the door.

"Roger, could I go talk to her?" she asked. Roger looked apprehensive.

"You _could_, but I'd be really careful. Mimi's gotten into the habit of throwing things if she's really desperate to get out."

"I'll try anyway." Roger shrugged. He knew that Joanne was going to try no matter what he said or recommended.

Joanne knocked on the bedroom door and said calmly, "Mimi, honey, it's Joanne. Why don't you calm down so we can talk?" Mimi threw her shoe at the door. "Come on sweetie, please. Look, all I want to do is talk. Why don't you calm down? You're only making things worse on yourself." Something else came in contact with the door. "Sooner or later you're going to run out of things to throw, and then what will you do? I want to talk to you, but I can't if you keep acting like this. I'll tell you what, I'm about to open this door. How you act will determine how much I help you." Mimi didn't throw anything, so Joanne opened the door. Mimi was huddled in the dark on the floor. The second Joanne closed the door; a book came flying out of nowhere and hit her on the shoulder.

**A/N:** quick request, if anyone has the soundtrack to _Tick, Tick…Boom!_ Could you let me know how it is? I'm thinking of buying it. Thanks!!

Tina101


	7. And You're Drowning in Regret

**Chapter 7: And You're Drowning in Regret**

"Jesus Christ, Mimi!" Joanne exclaimed as she grabbed her shoulder. The corner of the book had just clipped her. "What was that for?" Mimi leaned against the bed. Almost immediately, Joanne's face softened. "I didn't mean to snap. Now, do you want to talk, or am I wasting my time?" Mimi looked up. Her large eyes appeared to glow in the limited light.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked bitterly. Joanne sat down on the floor across from the dancer.

"Well, what do you _want_ to talk about? The weather? The latest movies? Did you enjoy the book you chucked at me?"

"I want to go out. I'm tired of looking at the same damn walls day in and day out. Why does Roger hate me?"  
"Roger doesn't hate you sweetie, he's helping you." Mimi shook her head.

"Nobody would like a fuck-up like me. I've done so much shit in my life that it would shock anyone. I'm a screw-up, a damn screw-up. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"You're not a screw-up, honey. You're just depressed." When Joanne tried to give Mimi a hug, the dancer pushed her away.

"You, you wouldn't be so nice to me if you knew what I've done."

"Then tell me so I can understand." Mimi leaned against the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears slid down her cheeks.

After about a minute, Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Joanne.

"I needed money," she started slowly. "I began to get desperate. So, every night I'd go down to these shitty hotels with one of my work outfits under my coat. It didn't take long before some sick bastard showed up. We'd go up to a room, he'd pay me, and, and…" Mimi began to wrack with sobs. Joanne couldn't believe this. She wrapped her arms around the dancer and held her close.

"Oh Mimi, it's okay. So you made a mistake." Mimi shook her head.

"No, it wasn't a mistake, because night after night I'd do it. Then, I'd take the money, and instead of getting help, I'd buy more smack. I eventually ran out of AZT, but that didn't matter. All that matter was the drugs. I was killing myself, but that didn't matter either. Joanne rubbed Mimi's back. She had expected fighting, not a heartfelt confession.

"You're getting clean now, so that's all that matters."

"I haven't been clean for this long since I started using when I was sixteen. I let Angel down. She always had faith in me, and I'm letting her down."

"Angel would be proud of you. You're getting clean." Mimi continued to shake and cry. "Shh, shh, Angel wouldn't want you to be like this. Why don't you calm down and get something to eat?" Mimi scooted away from Joanne. She huddled in the corner between the bed and the wall.

"I can't," she whispered. Joanne stayed where she was. The last thing she needed was for Mimi to get even more upset (if that was even possible).

"Why not?"  
"Everyone hates me. You saw how Roger treats me. He hates me." Joanne's face fell. They were back to square one.

"Mimi, honey, no one hates you. Least of all Roger." Mimi shook her head.

"They hate me! Even you hate me! You only feel sorry for me." Joanne was taken aback by this. She wasn't used to dealing with people going through withdrawal like everyone else seemed to be.

"I don't hate you-"

"Yes you do! Get out! Just get out!" Joanne was stunned by this sudden outburst. This definitely wasn't the same Mimi. "What the hell is your problem!? Leave me alone!" Joanne got up and left before Mimi would start throwing things again. Mimi was slipping away from reality and into a depression.


	8. Don't Forget

**Chapter 8: Don't Forget**

Roger watched Joanne coax her way into the bedroom. The outcome could either be great or horrible. It was all up to Mimi.

"I thought we were almost through this nightmare," Roger said as he grabbed a beer. "She looked like she was getting better."

"Her body's still dependent on the drugs," Collins said.

"I was hoping that she'd be back to normal and clean by now," Roger said sadly as he on top of the table.

"You were in horrible shape for like three months," Maureen commented. Roger shook his head.

"I don't remember," he said quietly. "I honestly don't remember. What was I like?" Mark, Collins and Maureen looked at each other. They were reluctant to talk about it.

"You sure you want to talk about it?" Mark asked. Roger nodded. He had avoided the topic for long enough. Now, he needed to know about the three months of his life that he didn't remember; that were missing.

Nobody knew where to start. Roger's withdrawal had been a living hell none of them really wanted to talk about.

"You were violent," Maureen started. "One time, you probably don't remember this, but you hit me. Almost gave me a black eye." Roger stared at the ground. How could he have hit a woman; especially Maureen!? "I'm not mad at you though," Maureen added quickly. "You weren't yourself, just like how Mimi isn't herself now."

"You'd scream at all hours of the night, demanding to know why we were making you suffer more than you already were after April's death. We were afraid that someone would call the cops," Collins added.

"I still don't remember."

"You should be glad you don't remember, as bad as it sounds. You were in pain and not just because April died. You only talked about how much pain you were in. We've been best friends since kindergarten, and I had never seen you like that," Mark said. Roger was still staring at the ground. He had hurt his friends so much. Now, he only hoped that Mimi didn't remember her nightmare in the end.

Screams could be heard from Mimi's room. Joanne cam out relatively calm but looking slightly stunned.

"Is she okay Pookie?"  
"She's really depressed and thinks that everyone hates her. she's really worked up." Joanne grabbed a beer off the table and leaned against it next to where Roger was sitting.

"Will she…you know..." the rocker trailed off. He couldn't say it. Everyone knew what he meant.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she won't, but I'm no shrink. I'd keep a _real_ close eye on her."

"'Kay, thanks for trying Jo." Joanne patted Roger's knee.

"Anytime."

After Joanne and Maureen left, Roger pulled his guitar out for the first time in nearly two weeks. He lounged on the couch with the precious instrument draped across his lap, a pencil behind his ear and his sacred pad of paper next to him on the couch. Late into the night, he sat on the couch strumming out a new song. He sat there completely oblivious to the world. Little did he know that Mimi was curled up on the other side of the door listening to his voice. Slowly, her eyes closed as she listened to Roger's perfect voice. Mark too couldn't help but hear Roger sing as he fell asleep. All he could make out was a lighthouse at midnight. What kind of song was Roger writing? It sounded like he was upset about Mimi and how he had acted during his own withdrawal. Nobody blamed him for his actions. He had gone through what Mimi's currently going through; a living hell.


	9. When You Feel Like You Can't Go On

**Chapter 9: When You Feel Like You Can't Go On**

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. Her bones ached. It hurt to do anything at this point. She had given up the fight. It took too much energy to try and leave. All day, Mimi'd stare at the wall. Roger would bring her food and always try to talk, but she wouldn't talk to him. She was falling deep inside herself, and it scared Roger.

Mimi carefully got out of bed. This was no way to live. She was a burden on everyone. Mimi grabbed a bottle of painkillers and a water bottle off the dresser. Before she did anything else, she grabbed a small red journal and pan out of a drawer. Mimi sat on the bed and opened the journal to write Roger a letter. The dancer froze. She had picked up a diary…April's diary. Out of curiosity, Mimi opened it and began to read.

_October 22, 1987_

_Today I met this singer named Roger. I was down at the club having a drink when our eyes met (he was singing on stage). It sounds all mushy and shit, but it's true! He has these stunning green eyes and short bleached blonde hair. He has this amazing voice, and his band's name is the Well Hungarians. I'm going to go by his place tomorrow. He lives in a loft in the Lower East Side, Avenue B, I think. He called it Bohemia. We talked until the club closed, and then we kept talking as he walked me home. He lives with his friends Collins, Benny and Mark and Mark's girlfriend Maureen. Oh shit! It's nearly six; I really should get some sleep tonight. Night!_

Mimi only scanned most of the entries. They were mostly about the Bohemians, Roger and the steady addiction to smack. Something drew Mimi to the final entry.

_November 30, 1988_

_Roger, I know that you'll eventually read this, so here's where I'm going to apologize. I love you. I know I never told you, but I thought that you were lying to get more smack. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt until the eleventh hour. There's no way to explain how I'm feeling, but I can't go on living like this. I can't live with a death sentence hanging over my head. One day, I hope you can forgive me, but until then, don't blame yourself. Remember, I really do love you._

_April Erikson_

With shaking hands, Mimi closed the journal. She had just read April's suicide note. It was the same thing she was on the verge of doing. She couldn't do it though. A voice in the back of her head was telling her that it was wrong. Joanne was right, she was depressed. Mimi threw the pills across the room. She couldn't believe she just about ended her life. The one thing Angel had cherished the most, but had been robbed of. Mimi had been so selfish! The dancer wrapped the blanket from the bed around her thin shoulders and lay back down. She couldn't believe what she had been thinking of doing.

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know…sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. When the Pain's Too Much to Bear

**Chapter 10: When the Pain's Too Much to Bear**

Mimi's eyes flew open. God, she needed a hit! She got up and began to pace. As she walked back and forth, she found a lose floorboard. When Mimi pulled up the floorboard, she found everything she needed to 'cook' heroin, including a little bit of smack. The dancer could hardly believe her luck. With her back to the door, she prepared the drug. She tied a bandana around her arm, got her vein to pop and carefully pushed the needle into her arm.

Mimi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the blood in her veins waiting for the heroin. Mimi was about to shoot up when she heard his voice.

"Hey man, not cool!" Roger announced. Mimi stopped. Roger. He thought that she was getting better. She could see his face if he found out. Anger would be written all over his face, but his eyes; pain, sorrow, disappointment. He had faith in her. Mimi tore the needle out of her arm. She took all the paraphernalia and threw it out the window; smack no longer had a hold over her. Mimi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and went to go be with Roger.

Roger was sitting on the couch talking to Collins and Mark. Collins looked up and smiled when he saw Mimi.

"Hey, come here baby," Roger told her as he opened up his arms. Almost immediately, Mimi curled up on his lap. She felt so safe, so secure in his arms. Collins stood up.

"We're uh, going down to the Life," he said. "Come on, Mark." Mark got up too, and they left; leaving Roger and Mimi alone.

Mimi snaked her arms around Roger and nuzzled his neck. It was the first hint of affection she had shown him in weeks.

"Are you going to talk to me, or just sit here, because I'm not objecting to this?" Mimi snuggled closer to Roger. He got the message. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Okay, we'll sit here."

After about ten minutes, Mimi asked quietly, "Why won't you sleep in our bed anymore?" Roger rubbed her back. He had been sleeping on the couch ever since Mimi had tried to attack him in his sleep. He didn't tell her this though. It was obvious that she didn't remember, and she didn't need to remember.

"I wanted to give you your space. Do you want me to sleep in bed with you again?" Mimi nodded.

"I miss you." The dancer wound her fingers through Roger's soft hair. "I want you back."

"I never left you." Mimi kissed Roger's jaw. He needed to shave.

"I love you, Roger. I haven't told you that in a while." A small smile crept across Roger's lips. It was true; he hadn't heard her say that in a while. He was getting his Mimi back.

"I love you too, Mimi."

When Mark and Collins got back form the Life, they found Roger and Mimi curled up in bed together. The dancer had her head on Roger's chest, and both were asleep.

"Looks like Mimi's back," Collins commented quietly as he clapped Mark on the back. The filmmaker nodded.

All he said was, "Yeah."

"Well, night boy." Mark watched Roger and Mimi sleep for a few minutes before going to bed himself. He had made it through what he honestly hoped was his last withdrawal.

Roger was fast asleep with his arms around Mimi. Things were finally getting back to normal, or so he though. Suddenly, Mimi bolted upright.

"Roger! Roger!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**A/N:** Check out my original story on fictionpress. The link is on my profile, it's called "On the Set".

Tina101


	11. Love Heals When You Feel So Small

**Chapter 11: Love Heals When You Feel So Small**

Roger sat up in bed. Mimi was huddled against the wall, shaking violently. Sweat poured down her face as she rocked back and forth. Roger pulled Mimi onto his lap and rubbed her back.

"It's okay; you can make it through this. You're so close to getting through this," he whispered in her ear. Mimi grabbed at Roger's bare skin. He could feel her nails scratching at his flesh. It felt like her skin was on fire and her head was going to explode.

"It huts, it hurt," Mimi moaned.

"I know; I know it does. You're strong, you can do this." Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi. It was then that he realized exactly how thin she was. Once this was over, he'd have to make sure she gained some weight.

The bedroom door opened, and Mark came in carrying a mug of tea. He put the tea on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Roger.

"You're doing fine," the filmmaker said. Mimi didn't even acknowledge her friend.

"You don't have to stay man," Roger told Mark.

"You sure?" Roger nodded.

"Yeah, I've got it here." Roger patted Mimi on the back lightly and got up.

"That tea should calm her down some." Roger nodded, and Mark left to go back to bed.

Roger turned his attention back to Mimi. The shaking had subsided slightly. Her grip on Roger had loosened.

"There you go. You made it. I'm _so_ proud of you." He paused. "Do you want some of the tea Mark made you?" Mimi nodded. Roger got the mug and handed it to Mimi. She raised the steaming cup to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. "There you go. You feeling better?" Mimi nodded.

"Little bit." Roger felt her forehead. She was a tiny bit warmer than usual. Mimi finished the tea and handed the chipped mug back to Roger. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Mark in the morning." Mimi leaned over and kissed Roger's cheek. Roger ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much Mimi."

"I love you too, Roger." Roger and Mimi curled up next to each other in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning, Mimi was up like nothing had happened the night before. The sparkle was starting to return to her eyes, but she wasn't one hundred percent back yet.

"thanks for the teat last night," Mimi told Mark as she curled up on the couch. Roger was still worried about her strength, so she was resting almost all day.

"You're welcome," replied Mark. "You doing any better?"  
"Yeah, I'm doing better. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Mark grabbed his camera bag and bike. "I'm going to go out filming. Tell Roger and Collins for me would you?"  
"Yeah, have fun." Mark waved and left. Mimi stretched out on the couch. She felt so tired! Mimi's eyes suddenly felt heavy. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

When Roger came down from the roof, Mark was gone and Mimi was asleep. The rocker draped a blanket over Mimi and watched her sleep. She was perfect. Her soft caramel skin was looking healthier and her wavy hair framed her perfect face. There was a slight glow around her, she was almost back. Roger kissed Mimi's forehead and got up to see how much food they had. Maureen and Joanne were coming over around noon, and Maureen was going to want food. It was going to be good for Mimi to see the girls again. Soon, she'd be able to go out again. Roger didn't want to rush Mimi, though. If he did, something might happen that he'd regret.


	12. But Hold On Tight

**Chapter 12: But Hold on Tight**

When Maureen and Joanne arrived at the loft, Roger carried Mimi to their room so she could sleep. She was finally sleeping, not dozing off, and Roger wanted to keep it that way. The rocker laid Mimi on the bed and fixed the blanket she was wrapped in. Mimi mumbled something under her breath, but remained asleep. Roger leaned over and kissed her soft cheek.

"Sleep well babe," he whispered in her ear before going out to the front room with everyone else.

The rest of the Bohemians were gathered around the loft, talking quietly and eating. Roger sat on the arm of the couch next to Joanne.

"She still sleeping?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah," replied Roger. "She had a little bit of a rough night, and I want to let her catch up on her sleep."  
"So she's better?!" Mark answered this question.

"She was talking to me this morning like nothing was the matter. She was up and fully functional."

"It's good that she's getting better. We're getting our Mimi back," Joanne said with a relieved tone. Everyone was relieved to have Mimi back, but were they celebrating too soon? There was still the ever-present fear that Mimi would have a relapse of sort, but no one wanted to think about that at the moment.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sitting on the edge of her bed. It wasn't just anyone, it was…Angel. Mimi sat up.

"Angel?"

"Hola Mimi-chica."

"What's going on? Am I dead?" There was a flicker of fear in Mimi's voice. Angel put a comforting hand on Mimi's leg.

"You're dreaming sweetie."

"So you're not back?" Angel shook her head.

"You know that that's impossible chica." Mimi's face fell. "Don't be sad, you should be happy. You've made it through withdrawal, and I've never been more proud of you, Mimi-chica." Mimi blushed. Angel took the dancer's hands in her own. "Stay close to Roger sweetie, no matter what, stay with Roger."

"I will, I promise."  
"Don't let the fact that you're HIV positive run your life. Live your life to the fullest no matter what happens."  
"Why are you telling me this?" There was a familiar sparkle in Angel's eyes. It added a comfort to Mimi. Angel patted Mimi's legs.

"I have my reasons." The drag queen stood up. "But no, I have to go." Mimi's face fell.

"Go!? Why can't you stay?" Angel kissed Mimi's forehead lightly.

"You know why Mimi-chica. Remember what I told you." Angel's image began to fade away.

"No, Angel! Don't leave me. Angel!"

Everything was fairly calm at the loft. Suddenly, a terrified scream came from Mimi and Roger's room. In a flash, Roger was on his feet.

"Angel!" Mimi shrieked. "Angel!" The Bohemians all rushed to the bedroom. Mimi was sitting on the bed screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mimi sweetie," Roger cooed as he wrapped his arms around Mimi. "What's wrong?" All the Bohemians could make out was Angel. "Calm down, you need to calm down."

"I miss Angel," Mimi mumbled in Roger's chest.

"We all miss her honey," Maureen said.

Mimi shook her head and kept repeating, "I miss Angel," over and over again. Nobody knew what to say. Mimi had never gotten a chance to really mourn over Angel's death. Her life had completely fallen apart following her best friend's death.

"Shh, shh," Roger whispered in Mimi's ear. She was still on an emotional roller coaster because of the withdrawal. Roger rubbed Mimi's back until she cried herself to sleep. Then, he tucked her in and followed everyone out to the front room.

The Bohemians all sat back down. Maureen drew her legs under her and rested her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"What happened to her getting better?" asked the diva.

"It was probably just a nightmare or something. Mimi never got the chance to mourn over Angel. She just became numb to all emotions," Collins replied.

"So now that she's starting to come back to reality, she's feeling again?" Collins shrugged.

"Don't know, Mo. Your guess is as good as mine."

After Maureen and Joanne left, Roger crawled into bed next to Mimi. The dancer curled up against her boyfriend and rested her head on his bare chest.

"'Night Roger," she muttered.

"Hey Meems, you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Mimi began to shake her head, but stopped and nodded.

"I had a dream about Angel, and I didn't want her to leave me. Why did she have to go?" roger rubbed Mimi's back.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Mimi was about to close her eyes when she remembered what Angel had said about Roger. The dancer began to kiss Roger tenderly on the lips. Roger was slightly surprised at first, but began to kiss her back. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mimi's small waist. He couldn't remember the last time she had kissed him like this.


	13. If Your Face is Salty Wet

**Chapter 13: If Your Face is Salty Wet**

Mimi sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee with a copy of the _Village Voice_ spread out in front of her. She looked up and smiled when she heard Collins' bedroom door open.

"See, there's that gorgeous smile of yours," Collins said as he sat down next to her.

"A gay man's flirting with me now, great," Mimi joked.

"It's not flirting, it's a compliment. Besides, Roger would get jealous if I was flirting." Mimi giggled. "Speaking of Roger, where is he?"

"Up on the roof finishing that damn song of his." Collins rolled his eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up. Meems, I was going to go see Angel, do you want to come?" Mimi literally froze. It seemed to take her an eternity to shake her head.

"I think I'm gong to pass. I'm not ready yet." Collins gave Mimi's shoulder a squeeze.

"Just let me know when you are. Remember, you're not in this alone." Mimi nodded.

"I will." Collins gave the dancer a warm hug. Leave it to Collins to make her feel better. The anarchist stood up. "Don't forget that we're going to the Life tonight."

"I won't. I'll see you later Meems." Mimi waved goodbye to Collins and went back to the article she had been reading.

Collins walked up the hill to Angel's grave. It was a fairly warm March day. Collins sat down next to Angel's grave and busied himself by pulling up the weeds around the marker.

"Hey Ang. I came to tell you how Mimi's doing. She's finally clean. We're all going to go to the Life tonight to celebrate. God, I wish you were here to celebrate with us." Collins swiped away a stray tear. He couldn't cry, he needed to be strong. "Mimi really misses you, we all do. Life just isn't the same without you. I love you Angel."

Collins couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He began to cry softly. The anarchist jumped slightly when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found a young man with brown hair and startling green eyes. The young man handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Collins said. The young man sat down next to him.

"You're welcome." He extended his hand. "I'm Matt." Collins shook his hand.

"Collins…Tom Collins." Matt looked at Angel's grave.

"Angel, that's a beautiful name. Was she your girlfriend?" Collins didn't respond right away.

"My boyfriend. He was a beautiful person. But, the virus caught up with him." Collins stopped. He couldn't believe he was opening up like this to a stranger.

"AIDS?" The anarchist nodded. "That's what Johnny had. It's a horrible way to live; slowly dying over time with only a band aid to make you suffer longer."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you, uh…" Matt smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm HIV positive too. Like I said, it's a horrible way to live." Collins realized that Matt must have just gotten the virus. This man needed help to cope with this.

"There are support groups you know, and there are your friends. No day but today."

"Sounds preachy."

"It's not. Look at Angle, look at Johnny. Live for today." Collins paused for a second to let his words sink in. It was a trick he had learned from teaching. "Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" Matt shook his head. Collins stood up. "Come on, I'm meeting some friends tonight, I'd like you to come." Matt stood up and followed Collins. Collins understood that he had to help his new friends just like Angel had helped him. After all, no day but today…right?

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last!!

Tina101


	14. Love Heals

**Chapter 14: Love Heals**

Mark stood outside the Life waiting for Maureen, Joanne and Collins. The filmmaker glanced over at Roger and Mimi; they were currently in an intense game of tonsil hockey. Roger had his arms around Mimi's shoulders while Mimi had her hands in Roger's back pockets. They were completely wrapped up in each other, a sign that things were back to normal.

Mark let out a breath of relief when he saw Maureen and Joanne walking down the street towards the Life, hand in hand. Roger and Mimi didn't stop what they were doing.

"Whoa, never thought I'd miss that," Joanne joked. Without breaking off the lip lock, Roger gave Joanne the finger. The Bohemians laughed. "How long have they been like this?"

"Since we got here," Mark replied.

"Lucky you." Joanne looked at her watch. "Should we wait for Collins inside?" Mark shook his head and leaned against the cool brick wall with his arms crossed.

"It's a nice night. Besides, Mimi and Roger seem to be enjoying themselves out here." Roger had slid his hand under Mimi's shirt.

"Hey, keep it G-rated!" Maureen exclaimed. The three friends continued to talk while waiting for Collins to show up.

At last, Collins came walking down the street with Matt. Maureen immediately stopped telling Mark about her latest protest and gave the fellow rebel a hug.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us," Mark said.

"Shove it Cohen. I brought a friend. This is Matt. Matt, this is Mark, Maureen and Joanne. The two lovebirds sucking each others faces off over there are Roger and Mimi." Matt laughed.

"Nice to meet you all," he said. Collins turned to Roger and Mimi.

"Hey!" he announced. "Let's go!" Right away, the couple broke apart. Mimi fixed her hair to the best of her ability, and they went inside with everyone else.

The normal Bohemians were gathered in the back of the Life. Several gave Mimi a hug after not seeing her in months. Mimi was glad to be back where she belonged. She looked around the Life. Maureen was telling anyone who'd listen about her latest protest, Joanne and Matt were talking about some Supreme Court case, and Roger and Mark were talking about God only knows what. Roger slid his hand up and down Mimi's thigh and fingered the thin material of her skirt.

After everyone ordered their food, Roger leaned over and whispered in Mimi's ear, "Let's go for a walk. There's something I want to talk to you about." Mimi gave Roger a confused look.

"Talk about what?" she asked. Roger squeezed her knee and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's go out back." Roger took Mimi's hand and led her outside. The dancer swung their hands back and forth as they walked down the alley behind the Life.

"What's this about baby?" Roger stopped and wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. She had gained almost five pounds since she had gotten better.

"I love you." Mimi smiled and stroked Roger's cheek. "We should be able to dream about the future and spend our lives together. So…" Roger reached into his pocket and sank down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Mimi shrieked. Roger slipped the silver ring on her thin finger and kissed her passionately. Mimi couldn't help but smile as Roger slid his hand under her skirt. "Roger," she gasped. "We should get back inside before everyone gets worried."

"Forget them," Roger replied.

"Come on honey. Tonight, I'm all yours," Mimi said seductively. Roger grinned as he pinched her ass playfully. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked back inside.

The second the couple walked back into the Life, all the Bohemians began to clap and cheer. Mimi blushed as she sat down. Apparently everyone had known about this except for her (and Maureen until five minutes ago).

"I feel betrayed," Mimi told everyone. Roger kissed her temple.

"Don't, we wanted it to be a surprise," he said. "So, were you surprised?" Mimi nodded.

"Hell yeah."

"Good." Mimi slid onto Roger's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look at Collins and Matt, they really like each other." Mimi looked over at Matt and Collins. Sure enough, they were hitting it off wonderfully.

"Good, Collins deserves to be happy again. There's something about Mat though…" Mimi trailed off.

"I heard him say that his boyfriend just died from AIDS, and he's still getting used to having the virus himself."

"That's gotta be rough." Mimi ran her fingers through Roger's hair and took a sip of her beer. "How's that song of yours coming?" Roger shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I _finally_ came up with a title, so everything else should fall into place."

"What's it called?"

"It's called _Love Heals_. It's not done yet though, so you'll have to wait." Pouting, Mimi rested her head on Roger's shoulder and let her eyes slip closed. The noisy celebration going on around her was soothing. It reminded her that everything's alright. A sudden realization washed over Mimi. Love _does_ heal. Love kept her going through her withdrawal. Her love for Roger healed all her wounds and would help her heal any and all wounds in the future.

**The End**


End file.
